Dreams of Evil
by Chibi-ben
Summary: What if Arashi had had a dream of the Kyuubi moments before it's attack? See what was to become... if Arashi happened to be a god, anyways.


Well… first story. Have fun, folks

* * *

"Yondaime-sama!" An ANBU agent appeared, wearing a fox mask, with a poof of smoke, right outside of Arashi's room. Good thing he did too, or his mind would forever be scarred. He heard a loud scream of "ARRAASSSHIII-KUUUNNNNNN….", followed by silence. The bed squeaked slightly, and Arashi popped his head out, his long blonde hair draped over his face.

"Yes?" Thoroughly annoyed, Arashi remembered to ban the fox mask in the future…

"The Kyuubi is on a rampage, and is headed this way!"

* * *

Kyuubi's thoughts…

"Ladidadida… look at all these butterflies! Oh, I can see some people over there! I wonder if they want to play?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, you disrupted me and my wife because a big frickin' fox?"

"…Yes. But-" The ANBU agent started-

"Go away." Slamming the door closed, Arashi turned back to his wife.

"What was that about, honey?" Her indigo hair shined slightly, and her wide pale eyes stared at him.

"Oh… something about the Kyuubi coming to kill us all… Now, let's get back to our former moment…" With a foxy grin (Runs in the family! What can I say?) he leaned over to kiss his wife, to find her holding a Jyuukened hand to his throat.

"Sweety?"

"Yes?" By this point, Arashi was sweating bullets. She NEVER called him 'sweety'… unless she was royally pissed.

"Do you remember what I said you had to do in order to sleep with me?"

"Something along the lines of never abandoning Hokage duty?" Arashi took a shot in the dark. He honestly didn't know…

"Something like that. And what are you doing now?"

With a groan, Arashi answered.

"Abandoning Hokage duty?"

"Yes. Now go get dressed and deal with the big, nasty fox. I'll be waiting…." With a seductive grin, Arashi felt a sudden need to go and deal with demonic foxes. Fully clothed, of course. (We hope…)

* * *

A few minutes later…

Arashi, fully clothed, appeared in front of a group of ANBU agents: his wife's hand picked ones. The ones that somehow _always_ knew when he was in trouble. The ones that were all women. They stared at his attire.

"Uhhh… Sir?" One in the fox mask asked.

"Yes?" Oh… Arashi still remembered to ban that cursed fox mask, but that'd be for later. For now, he figured he'd be civil to the foxes…

"…Why are you wearing 'Kill Me!' orange?"

"Why not?" Honestly, Arashi didn't see a problem with it. He was bright: so what? It insulted the enemy when he could sneak up on them in fluorescents!

"That's hardly proper Hokage material…" The ANBU muttered.

"Well, when people can easily see me, they can follow my orders? Right?" Arashi was running on little sleep and a lack of sex. This ANBU was ticking him off…

"Anyways, we need to be going." A petite woman with a load of silver hair and a wolf mask interrupted. "The Kyuubi is within a striking range. All other ANBU have arrived already. One of them happen to be carrying your special kunai, Yondaime-sama."

"Good. Let's get going!" With a yell, Arashi disappeared with a yellow flash.

Arriving at the target location, he arrived in front of his famed student, Copy Eye Kakashi, who happened to be proffering the kunai to Arashi.

"Thanks, Kakashi-kun." With a grin directed towards the wolf ANBU, he turned around, looking at the huge fox, which was carrying a malicious grin… and started loping towards them at high speeds.

* * *

Kyuubi's thoughts…

'Hey! Look! People to play with! I'll run up to them!' And, of course, began running…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It's coming this way, Arashi!" Kakashi gave a short warning.

"Arashi? I thought I was Yondaime-sensei OR Yondaime-sama?" Shooting a short, foxy grin, Arashi began flowing through symbols, and quickly spat out:

"Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart!" The ground quaked, and a massive barrier was erected. The fox ran into it… and began to cry.

* * *

Kyuubi's thoughts… 

'OW! I STUBBED MY TOE! OOOOWWWWIIIEEEE! WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!'

* * *

It quickly started lashing out with it's tails, and Arashi noticed one heading directly for him…

He awoke with a snap.

'Thank god… it was all a dream…' He looked over at his _pregnant_ wife.

'See? In your dream, she wasn't pregnant…' Softly stroking her indigo hair, she stirred slightly, before rolling over. He heard an ANBU land outside his doorway. He got up as silently as possible, and walked over to the door, pulling on a pair of pants along the way. He cracked open the door, and came face to face to a fox mask.

'I don't like how this is going…'

"Well?"

"I apologize, Hokage-sama, but the Kyuubi has been spotted coming here…"

Arashi grabbed the bridge of his nose and rubbed it, feeling some of the headache that'd been building up vanish.

'Today… is not my day…'

* * *

AN: First story, so be nice. This came to me one day, so I just had to type it down. This is what I imagine might happen if Naruto's father had a dream about the Kyuubi… before it attacked. And being me, it HAD to be slightly silly… That, and I always imagined Arashi to be slightly silly himself, not a serious or stoic nin: remember, he acts like our favorite blonde fox, Naruto. Poor Arashi… Or, should I say, poor Konoha… Read and Review, please! It makes my muse happy. 


End file.
